Clamping holders are known. For weight reduction in the aviation industry, these can be made from plastic. Such holders, however, have the disadvantage that they slip with time, since the plastic stretches or deforms by creep after extended use.
In the aviation industry, holders are mostly used, which are attached on a corresponding support structure via specially applied bores in these structures. Based on statistical reasons, the separately applied bores must be thickened in a plane-like manner, which in turn leads to an undesired weight increase. A further disadvantage is that the manufacturing expense is very high from the subsequently applied bores and, if necessary, required cleaning and deburring.
The document DE 197 43 976 A1 describes, for example, a holding device, which is to be mounted on a wall. The holding device has a profile piece, which has on its side turned toward the wall at least one horizontally projecting flange-like leg, which serves for suspension in a wall recess or in an associated intermediate piece. However, it is problematic to ensure rotational or twist security, whereby the wall must be provided with additional bores, or additional contact surfaces are necessary. Likewise, a corresponding screw connection can be used, which, however, in turn brings the previously noted disadvantages, since, in practice, an additional bore is required for the screw.